Family Matters of the Heart
by RedSmileyFace
Summary: Princess Sakura, adopted daughter of the Hokage, Lady Tsunade, has a baby out of wedlock. The sire is a man she loves, but who isn't her arranged bethrothed. What will the consequences be? Alternate Universe, Sakura x mystery man, Sakura x Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** I don't know where I am going with this story, I only know where it starts, and that I have a lot of drabbles for this ficlet. I'm not even sure about the title... Definitely not to be taken as a long, nor plot filled, story. And one I feel doesn't ever need a hard ending to really finish the story, so I'll post now and see where we go! Definitely not my normal way of writing and posting...

\- Currently, I am getting no editng help from my computer nor a beta, so all mistakes will be glaring, I'm sure. Help a sister out and politely let me know if you see any.

\- For this, and the rest of the story (however long it may or may not be), I do not own Naruto, or it's characters.

* * *

"Lady Hokage?"

Said woman turned her head away from the view of her window to acknowledge the maidservant kneeling outside her door.

"Princess Sakura is in labor."

Tsunade sighed, bowing her head to her chest in defeat. It seemed to happen quite often these days. "Does she still refuse to name the father?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps it's coloring will give us a clue." She considered a few moments a forbidden lover she once had, his shocking and rare pastel blue hair... "Give me an update after the bastard is born."

"Yes, my lady." The shoji screen whispered closed.

Time passed; the sun set, birds quieted, screams of a woman in labor increased, a baby's innocent cries chimed as the first stars twinkled.

Tsunade waited, hardly moving from her spot. Her husband, angered at their niece's disobedience and at his inability to solve the issue, was away on some made up business with the people of their lands. No doubt he was drunk with some geisha. Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Lady Tsunade..." came the maidservant's voice, though more hesitant than before.

Again, Tsunade gave her minimal attention.

"The babe... it's a boy."

Well, thank goodness for small favors. Should the Uchiha refuse Sakura's hand in marriage for her impurity, at least the kingdom will have an heir. "And?" She demanded, a hint of impatience in her voice.

"He has green eyes... and pink hair."

Shocked, Tusnaded stared at her maid, surprised and feeling stupid that she didn't think to take into account that possibility, that the child would take after its mother, rather than the father. How often did that happen anyway? Raising from her spot, she stormed across the compound to where Sakura was laid in private and approached her pseudo-daughter for the first time in what had to have been months. Sakura looked paler than ever, with shadowed eyes and sunken cheeks, but that all belied that happiness that radiated off her, a shoulder and breast bared to her son.

And the baby was so tiny, nearly swallowed in swaddling clothes, yet suckling as easily as any healthy baby. He did indeed have pink hair, a good amount of it laying softly upon a fragile head.

"Out." She ordered, and the maids that had been helping their princess bowed out of the room. "Oh, Sakura." She whispered, defeated, coming to kneel beside her niece. "In some ways, this alleviates some problems. But there will be even more arising. The child would probably be welcomed in his father's home knowing you as its mother. Tell me who his father is."

"If I haven't before, why would I now? Isuzu is _my_ son, and I will not give him, or his father, up! I would never see either of them again, if I did so..."

Tsunade caressed Sakura's lank hair, soothing herself and what she considered her own daughter with the action, one which Sakura did not reject. "Do not think me unfeeling, I have lost a lover many a year ago. I know the pain, and I would not want that on anyone, least of all you."

"I know, mother."

Tsunade's heart clenched hearing Sakura's understanding and acceptance of their shared pain, but her refusal to back down. "Would I have been able to fight for Dan, as you for your love. Alas, the choice was made for me when he died in battle, honorable, and I was left to do as was wished by my own father... I don't know what would have transpired had he lived, I can only continue on as is.

"I want you to have stability and guarantees in life, and I know that your lover must be either poor or a scoundrel for you to not tell us who he is, knowing we'd disapprove, but why do you persist? No matter if he could provide for you, but he assuredly cannot provide for our kingdom. I know you love Konoha: it's people, places, and our friendships with other nations. As a youngster, you've dreamed of being a kind and generous leader. What has changed?"

Tears leaked out of Sakura's eyes, and she leaned into Tsunade's shoulder, welcoming the strong arm that wrapped around her shoulders. Despite their current disagreement, there was no one, other than her lover, who even tried to see her point of view, or even meet half-way. Her uncle, never a warm father figure, had gone from stern approval to outright fury in her presence. He had threatened her life, her baby's life, the life of her lover if he was ever found out, and it was only Tsunade's strong presence that calmed the storm that was Lord A. Sakura feared few things, but her uncle had always been one of them, and her aunt turned mother was always the same, yet polar opposite, of A. It was no wonder Sakura still found peace in her arms, even as they argued.

A few minutes of silence passed, the new babe now asleep at his mother's breast. "Sakura? What has changed?" Tsunade asked again.

Sniffling, Sakura replied, "He happened. I can only say he taught me new things, and sometimes even berated me for my foolish girlishness at times. Our romance wasn't intentional mother, nor was Isuzu..." She kissed her son's head, "All of it was so subtle. One moment we regarded ourselves as friends, and the next we were sharing our innermost thoughts, fears, and passions. All of sudden, being a ruler with all of these responsibilities and no freedoms seemed unnatural, I could not bear not being with him ever, not even once. He was the responsible one, mother, not I, he would have left me pure had I not begged him for true love at least once."

Tsunade sighed. "Fate is a random bitch." She murmured. Sakura chuckled, and Tsunade kissed her temple. "Who knows what would have transpired had I conceived Dan's child, for all the times we met." She reached for the newly named Isuzu, caressing his ridiculously soft cheek. "You do not have my full support, and I still desire that you fulfill your duties to our kingdom, but, I will not fight you any longer over knowing Isuzu's father, or of getting rid of the child."

Shocked, Sakura reared to look in her mother's face, open mouth morphing into a pleased smile and tears of joy flowing. "Thank you." She whispered, holding her son closer to her heart.

Tsunade held up a hand, "I can not say the same for your uncle; he will still berate you for a while yet, and I do not promise to prevent his doing so. There will still be hard times ahead for you. Especially if your betrothed breaks things off..."

Not daunted in the least, Sakura just continues to smile. "If I have my son at hand, and you to support me in what small way you can, I am unbreakable."

Raising up from kneeling, Tsunade merely shook her head and motioned for the maids to continue their duties as she left Sakura and Isuzu to rest.

* * *

Sakura awoke from slumber, roused from nothingness by the sound of Isuzu's whimpers. Rolling out of her futon, she reached for her baby by the light of the moon. Remembering advice from the old woman who monitored her pregnancy and labor, she bared a shoulder, breast and nipple for her son to suckle. He easily attached to her.

"Beautiful." A man spoke in the darkness.

Though startled, Sakura recognized the voice immediately. "Do you wish to hold him?" There was no verbal answer, yet soon enough she felt his presence behind her, and he maneuvered her into his lap. Strong arms encircled her and their son, and she happily leaned against him. "I am so glad, and honored, you are my guard, and by proxy, our son's."

"I am honored, princess, that you protect me, and our son. You needn't do so, I am aware and prepared." She saw him place his ANBU mask down before feeling his lips on her temple.

"What love would it be that I betray your identity? There're so many thing wrong with us loving each other, but I will not betray you, even if we can not have each other..." She took his hand and placed it on Isuzu's head; "A boy needs his father, and I am determined to give him everything, even if he knows you not."

He didn't reply to that, nor say anything the rest of the night. He seemed content to merely caress their son in amazement, as he had caressed her growing stomach all during her pregnancy. He watched their son fall asleep, and eventually his princess as well.

* * *

 **DVD extra:** Isuzu, my OC, was a MadaSaku child in my first Naruto story, but not here. NO MADARA IN THIS STORY! Anyway, I named him after a car, the first one I owned a few years ago. It was 13 when I got it used... good ol' beast. Yeah...

\- This is kinda SasuSaku, BUT, he is not Sakura's "lover". There are a few stories out there that feature other characters being second fathers to Sasuke's progeny (and some are really good!) This story is the flip of that, for reasons you'll quickly read about. I'm still writing where we find out who the lover is, but I haven't gotten there yet. In all honesty, I'm one of those people that ships Sakura with nearly everybody.

\- I adore Jiraia x Tsunade, but I went with Lord A and Lady Tsunade as a pair here, for another political marriage, mostly to show "politcal marriage" is the norm in this setting. And to show that Sakura is not alone in her suffering. Besides, I think A and Tsunade come to respect each other a lot in cannon. Spolier, Jiraiya will make an appearance as well.


	2. Wedding Plans

**Historical (sort of) notes:** From what I gather, (because, no, I'm not really good at actual research, nor do I want to be good; I'm writing for fun, not acuracy), Geisha were not meant to be brothels. In most cases, theyr'e supposed to be artistic entertainers for men in the form of music, poetry, dance, and dolling up to fill one's cup and offer nice coversation. It's a paid service, men could gather there in parties for fun, or go there individually. Geisha could be paid to go out to a party or event. Sex and the buying of sex was a part of it, but not meant to be the main service. If it was deseired by patrons, it was buisnesslike, and the girls were, more or less, treated respectfully and given gifts by patrons. The girls weren't whored out to many men, but usually had one patron at a time who paid for their attention and livlihood with money or, most likely, expensive gifts.

If this is completely wrong or slightly off, let me know.

In my story, the Geisha will most likely be for the entertainment aspects, NOT the sex and fantasized romance appeal. So, for Lord A and other men, I visualize them going there to escape general responsibilites, to hang out and drink with pretty servants, not to get frisky with women who are not their wives/fiances. In all honesty, my fingers slipped and I wrote about Geisha rather than going to a bar to drown their sorrows, but I liked the aspect, so I kept it in.

* * *

"The universe hates me." Lord A grumbled.

"Too true, too true; if not it would be me, and not you!" rapped his brother, Bee. If possible, thunderclouds further darkened Lord A's features, though he said nothing.

Tsunade had to stifle her laughter; it was hard though, knowing she and Lord Bee were the only ones who could get away with a lot of things around A; and for the longest time, before the unification of Fire and Lighting, it had only been Bee who was behind A in the darkest times. The man might respect many and consider a good group of people "friends", but when it came to lightning his mood or laughing at him, it was down to only two at the moment. "Come, husband," she tried to soothe her Lord, though still smothering her giggles, "Surely it is not as all bad as you think?"

A actually growled! "That you were childless before we married, that I can not give you children, that your silly sister rather than my silly brother gave us an heir, that _that chit_ went off and found an inappropriate lover! Further, that she refuses to name the criminal, she birthed a son, and he takes after _her,_ not the man! That we had a deal with the troublesome Uchiha, but now they distrust us, AGAIN! We are being dishonored by being given the second son, not the first as was originally agreed. Yes, tell me dear wife, how is it not as all bad as that?"

"Bee is finally getting married?"

A rolled his eyes, causing his wife to laugh out right. Eye rolling was not something he ever did until after they married, and she took great pleasure seeing him do such the rare times he did.

"Yes. The universe hates me." A grumbled again.

"Well, brother, as our Uchiha guests have gone, I will take my leave as well. I will send you the date as soon as Mabui chooses one."

A nodded in assent. As soon as Bee left, Tsunade stood to leave as well. She kissed her husband's cheek in consolation though. "I will give Sakura the news so you don't have to. Will I see you tonight?"

A looked at her, his glare softening to mere annoyance. "Yes. The geisha house is more expensive than I recall."

Tsunade snorted; "So I am reduced to cheaper entertainment?"

Finally, a small smile appeared on the man's face. "No. But it is better than admitting that you are actually more relaxing to be around than those who are paid to entertain me."

"Gee. Thanks." Tsunade's smile belied her annoyance as she exited her husband's receiving room. "So glad I could oblige you..." she mumbled, smiling as she heard A chuckle at her expense.

* * *

Rounding one of the many corners of her large home, Tsunade found her daughter sitting outside for the first time since the birth, about two weeks ago. Sakura had Isuzu in her arms, and was rocking him to sleep after what must have been his mid-morning "snack". Sakura looked much better than before; her skin had a healthy glow again, and her hair was shiny and in an updo. Though it was a plain bun, and her yukata was rumpled with wrinkles and stained with baby goo, nothing could hide her improving health and her simple smile.

Tsunade also noticed, as trained by Dan so many years ago, the hidden men who guarded Sakura day and night. Two were present, as far as she could tell: Tenzo and Sai were hiding in limbs of the tree and underneath the flooring of the water house, respectively. She figured Kakashi and Darui were asleep in preparation for night duty. All four had been around Sakura for years; orphans of war, trained their whole lives as shinobi, the first three Konoha bred, while Darui came when the political marriage between Lightning and Fire occured.

Not for the first time, The Queen of Konoha wondered if one of Sakura's personal guards was the man responsible for ruining Sakura's pristine image. Of course, Sakura was very careful, never hinting at how close the man was, how often she saw him, or even what it was exactly that they talked about. The man could be a foreigner, such as the land of Wind brat, Gaara, whose family visited Konoha once a season or so. Or she could have talked to one of their personal servants, seeing him everyday without anyone the wiser.

Sakura's mystery lover could have been a man from Cloud, their relations becoming stronger ever since she married Lord A, who was originally from there, son of the current Raikage. Or even a rich lord from Konoha, who had the potential to completely destroy their attempts at quelling the Uchiha unease by throwing their wealth and prestige back at them by having their promised choose another... Tsunade sometimes hoped the man _was_ a guard: penniless and no family loyalties excepting their own.

Tsunade was shoved, literally, out of her thoughts by her own personal guard, Jiraiya, who was never too far unless she was with A. She sent him a scowl (of which he just jovially waved to her) before resuming her task of telling Sakura of her new fiance, yet continuation of wedding plans.

* * *

"I will never leave your side." Sakura's lover whispered into her ear, even as he held their son in his arms and stood behind her as she looked out towards the moonless night.

She gripped the window sill with one hand, her other gripping the cloth over her heart. "I don't want you to be another Jiraiya; always in the shadows, never acknowledged or loved."

She felt the fleeting scrape of his chapped lips on her neck. "There are differences between him and I. I _have_ your love; Tsunade treasures him, but it is not romantic. You gave me a son that I can protect and watch over forever; Jiraiya only has orphans and us Sons of the Shadows; none of us are from Tsunade. I do not say this for you to pity the man, he _is_ happy in that Tsunade is happy. We shinobi are made to endure. Jiraiya is the strongest I know; I worry not for him. I say this to show what you _have_ given me, and to not worry over what you can not."

When Sakura turned around, her cheeks were streaked with tears, but her lips were quirked up in a gentle smile. "Thank you. I will still worry, but..." She looked between them at their son, wrapping him and her lover within her arms that reached to behind his shoulders, "I can rest easy that you do not hate me for marrying another."

"Never." He whispered into her hair.

* * *

"How long have we been married?" A asked.

Tsunade's hands on his shoulders stopped for a moment as she counted back. "We were married five years after Dan died, one year after the treaty between Cloud and Leaf, two years before Sakura was born... twenty years?" Her strong hands once more continued to knead A's shoulders and back.

"I was only 23 at that time, you were already 30. Thirty years of dealing with strife and wars, and yet you continued to fight and hope, more then I ever have. Even now at fifty; when will you stop hoping for the best?"

"When I am dead." she replied shortly, neither angry nor appeasing, just stating a fact.

"Hm." There were a few minutes of silence as wife massaged husband. Finally, he gripped one of her hands over his shoulder, "Thank you. For always leading me out from under clouds of doubt and despair. I will try more to trust this new Uchiha fiance of Sakura's, and in our daughter as well."

Tsunade wrapped her other arm around A, bringing her chin to his shoulder. Tears leaked from her eyes, for this was the first time since the forbidden lover fiasco that A had placed his trust in Sakura again. Neither commented on it, or on anything else that night, but it felt as if a breath of fresh air had lifted some pain out of their hearts.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** In case it was unclear: in this story, Tsunade Senju and Mebuki Haruno nee Senju were sisters, Mebuki and her husband are no longer in the picture (for reasons as of yet unexplained). Tsunade adopts Sakura, her niece, as her own daugther and heir to the Hokage Seat since she has no children, and cannot get pregnant from Lord A. I refer to Tsunade as Hokage and Queen, I see them as interchangeable in this story, as Sakura is refered to as Princess, next in line...

The Third Raikage is still alive and leading Cloud, allowing A to be used as a tool to bind the ties between nations. No jinchuuriki in this story.

Sakrua was originally bethrothed to Itachi, the first son of the Uchiha, but since she "insulted" the Uchiha by having another man's child, they in turn "insult" her by changing the bethrothal to their second son, Sasuke.

Questions? I'm here to answer them.

 **Next Time:** Sasuke appears.


	3. A Growing Family

**Author's Notes:** My favorite chapter. So far. Because I acutally don't have much after this... I have a bunch of half-baked ideas that I hope to drabble on later, but for now, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I do! Definitely the most Sasuke I have ever written. He might seem out of character, but I hope it's reasonable within the alternate universe here.

* * *

Sasuke watched his one year old, pink haired adopted son waddle across the Senju compound, chasing a ball. It had been his excuse to watch Isuzu outdoors while Sakura caught up with her adoptive parents. There was a lot of adoptions in this family, and Sasuke still didn't know what to make of it, if anything. In any event, he preferred watching Sakura's bastard son rather than listening to her loud aunt and uncle. Though with Sai chasing Isuzu chasing a ball, was there really any reason for Sasuke to be "watching over" their son? He didn't even love the boy as implied by their relationship.

Love was not an emotion Sasuke felt strongly, or easily, and some said that was a good thing, considering the Uchiha Curse. Since he had nothing to love, he had no world threatening anger to be cursed with at love's loss. Some said he loved his older brother, Itachi, but as they both grew older, their familial bond settled down, matured...

Sasuke did feel a growing attachment to his bride, in that she was sensible, beautiful, and easily ingrained into the Uchiha household (minus his forever disapproving father). She also was not afraid to give her opinion on political matters between the clans of Konoha, and between the five major nations. In fact, she was in training to inherit the Hokage seat, as has always been down in the past: the seat handed down through blood, not otherwise. She was deserving of it, regardless; a mind for strategy and politics. She held a good balance between family and work, and he admired her for it. But he did not love her.

He almost wished she still married Itachi; his older brother was better at such things as running a clan or a nation, and even better at social interactions. Almost, because he was glad he was given a family rather than having to search for one.

Sasuke sure felt no insult at her perceived infidelity; he and his brother both had informal affairs prior to this arrangement, and having newly gained trust with Sakura, knew she was faithful since their wedding. This was also a new day and age, one where women didn't have to be held to such rediculous standards. He supposed that what made Sakura's lover an issue was her birthing a child, a possible heir no less, while he and Itachi were both still fatherless.

Indeed, it was Fugaku who felt most the perceived insult of Sakura's bastard, not Sasuke, nor even Itachi. It was the Uchiha Patriarch who thought perhaps the Senju were looking for another heir for the Hokage seat, to avoid placing a Uchiha there. Just like the old man to see plots and intrigue where there was nothing but forbidden love and innocent babes.

The ball rolled against Sauske's feet, and he smirked as he kicked it away towards Isuzu. Giggling, the pink hair boy tripped over the object and fell gracelessly. More laughter ensued. Because even though he didn't love the boy, Sasuke did feel growing attachment to Isuzu, such as it were. The true innocent in all of this, the boy even managed to make the stoic younger Uchiha smile from time to time, making the man wonder if that was how Itachi felt at the birth of a little brother.

Sasuke did not feel, inside, that Isuzu was a son, though he verbally and publicly addressed him as such. In his heart and mind, Isuzu was only another's child, at most, a flutter of fraternity was felt, but nothing more. He wondered if he would feel more for his true children, and what impact, if any, would arise. Would his children adore, or hate, their older half-sibling? Would he treat his own better than Isuzu? Sasuke loved his older brother, but resented his father's preference. There was nothing Sasuke could ever do, so it seemed, that made his father proud. If not for Naruto and the Namikaze's annoying (joyful) home, Sasuke wasn't sure he'd be as relaxed as he is, most days.

Right then, as Sasuke watched his son tackle Sai's shin, he promised to at least try and treat all his children, Isuzu included, fairly; especially now with one on the way, the legally agreed upon, true heir to the Hokage seat.

* * *

Sasuke sat in the geisha house, nervously sipping his sake. He hardly paid any attention to the geisha playing music, or pouring drink, or trying to start conversations. Naruto's face was planted on the table, unable to have held that much liquor over a long period of time, and Sasuke felt free to ignore him in favor of looking towads the exit every five minutes. His father-in-law, Lord A, was there as well, but was definitely more at ease as he drummed his fingers in time with the samisen, even if he never smiled. Itachi and Bee completed their party, each smiling and flirting with the ladies, though Bee was engaged and more boisterous than Sasuke's older, calmer, and still single, brother.

They had been there since noon, since Sakura's first labor pains. It was now twilight.

"Lord Sasuke!" They all heard from outside. Scrambling to his feet inelegantly, he cursed and tried to salvage his grace as he walked outdoors. Taking a deep breath and folding his arms within his sleeves, he glanced at one of Lady Tsunade's servants. "Yes?" He asked expectantly, halfway knowing what he was there for.

The servant wasted no time. "It is a girl. Mother and daughter are healthy and fine."

Saskue let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He took a small step forward, then hesitated when he heard a whoop behind him. He felt a strong arm wrap around his shoulders, Bee's dank breath hitting his ear. "Congratulations, my man! Come, let us celebrate!" Sasuke heard Naruto in the background bragging drunkenly to a pretty Itachi, that he'd mistaken as a geisha, that he was finally an uncle. Itachi actually laughed at the blond, shaking him off, while Sasuke's eye twitched, wanting more to be near his first child rather than this awkward situation he found himself dragged into. But instead he eventually nodded in thanks to the servant and followed Bee back into the room to drink more sake.

* * *

Sakura laid in clean sheets, her new daughter laying in her arms on her chest. Tsundae had just left, holding Isuzu in her arms for the night. Tears leaked from Sakura's eyes, feeling the pain of loss for the first time that her lover's child was now usurped by her rightful husband's child. But as she looked down at her daughter, Sakura couldn't feel sadness for long. She caressed the baby's cheek. She would not let anything ruin what goodness it was to have both a son and daughter in her life. Isuzu was a gift, and so was her new daughter; both would know acceptance and happiness, neither would be prejudiced or favored against by who their father was. "Nothing but love." She promised.

A man's hand's, her lover's she instantly recognized, joined hers in petting the baby. She wove her fingers within his, and told him, "Her name is Sarada. That was Sasuke's choice for a girl."

"A fine name." He said. Slowly, he laid next to her upon the futon, uncaring about post birthing ettiquette or that Sarada was not his, nor was Sakura for that matter. He kissed Sakura's cheek, the first time in what seemed like months. "Nothing but love." He whispered. He must have heard earlier, and Sakura, moved by his words and presence, cried more tears.

* * *

Sakura woke up with only Sarada still with her, the baby's whimpers waking the mother up. A vase of white camellias placed on a desk across the room was proof of her lover's presence and enduring adoration from last night. Sakura smiled as she nursed her newborn. She even welcomed Sasuke after breakfast with a smile and an eager wish for him to meet his daughter.

Her husband entered her room slowly, as if unsure, and he held Isuzu's hand as the child stood beside his father with wide veridian eyes. Sakura laughed at her boys, gladdened and relieved to see both, together and familiar with each other. She hardly cared at her unkempt appearance as she gestured for both to enter. Quickly she handed Sarada to her father, and scooped Isuzu into hers. She watched for signs of disapproval, stress, worry, or even the usual stoic Uchiha detachment, but Sasuke surprised her by smiling at his daughter, gazing at her with wonder as he sat next to Sakura.

As if last night was not enough, more tears of joy fell from Sakura, her heart clenching at the sight. Even more so when Isuzu squirmed from his spot in her lap to Sasuke's knee. He peered over Sasuke's arms and into his sister's small form, and what drove away all of Sakura's anxiety permanently was Sasuke's free hand gently laid upon Isuzu's back.

* * *

 **DVD extras:** All Naruto mentions were last minute, and not the comic relief I was looking for, but there you go: a happy accident. And if anyone draws a picture of drunk Naruto mistaking Itachi for a geisha, I will give you digital cookies.

Also, I love the faves and follows and the reviews. Thank you very much!


	4. Friends & Enemies

**Author's Notes:** I give up trying to hide who the "mystery lover" is. It's Kakashi. It's why I've finally added him as a main character.

Brief cultural note that's not really that important to the story: "Kanzashi" are hair sticks. As with most things, they range in craftmanship from cheap to expensive, and also have seasonal styles. Different colors, flowers, materials to make the hair sticks were usually rotated according to which season/month it was. So... don't wear hair sticks with decorative Sakura blossoms in January.

* * *

Ten year old Isuzu stood before his seated father, glaring at the floor and every now and then, wiping at the blood that fell from his bruised nose. Eventually, his honored father handed him a hankerchief, before asking: "What possessed you to get into a fight with Namikaze Boruto?"

"He started it..."

His father sighed, "So you chose to finish it by making sure he could not walk straight for at least a week, while you still stand with only a few injuries to show for it? Such a great disparity for a mere fight between supposed friends... Again, I ask you, why?"

Isuzu looked away, mumbling something in a manner so like Sakura, that Sasuke was slightly tempted to smile. But his anger easily held him in check. "Speak up." He commanded.

Isuzu huffed, but spoke more clearly. "He called Sara ugly and worthless, pulling her hair afterwards and, when he spoted me, pushed her to the ground to help his getaway. Not-that-it-helped-him." He mumbed the last part.

Sasuke was stunned at the apparant cruel words coming from Boruto, realizing the reasoning for why the Namikaze chose to allow Isuzu to essentially walk away without punishing him themselves. Sighing in sympathy towards Naruto, Sasuke refocused his attention on Isuzu, who, though nearly in the right defending his little sister, had overreacted again. "Your intentions were in the right place, son, but you forsaked your honor in the process. To go so far, and against a friend! You need to learn to reign in your tmeper.

"As this is the fifth time this month we've had to deal with your outbursts, we will need a better punishment than your usual grounding." He paused, watching his son tremble with anger and despair, hands fisted and tears leaking. Though Isuzu said nothing, there would no doubt be anger at his father for a llittle while. Sasuke sighed, "Come here, son."

Hesitantly, Isuzu stepped forward and kneeled before his father, eyes stil downcast. Sasuke reached out and laid a hand in rough, pink hair. "We will talk more later, with your mother. For now, get cleaned up and stay within the compound, OK?"

Isuzu nodded, "Yes, father." He wipped his eyes, waiting till Sasuke had removed his hand in a carress to soothe him, before walking away.

* * *

Isuzu sat on the tiny garden bridge that spanned a decorative pond, washed and changed from earlier into a clean pair of shorts and tee shirt. He watched the koi swim and wished his life was so simple, instead of dreading what his parents would have to say. His toes swished in the pool, brave fish nibbling on his digits every now and then.

"Yo, Zuzu."

Without reacting very much, Isuzu mumbled back, "Hey, Kaka."

The older man, a shinobi who had been in Isuzu's life for as long as he could remember, sat heavily beisdes him. His unruly pink hair was ruffled once, before stillness fell between them, the two content to watch the sunset on another fine summer night. It was one thing Isuzu appreciated about Kakashi; the older shinobi was not very demonstrative, or talkative, but he always had for Isuzu what the boy needed, whether Isuzu knew it or not.

This was not the first time that what Isuzu needed was silent comfort, a person there just for him. Kakashi, usually without words, let Isuzu know he was never alone, and never without a listening ear, if needed. Of course, Isuzu knew his parents would do the same, had done the same, but Kakashi was not in charge of rearing him like they were. When Isuzu needed to be away from his parents, Kakashi was there.

When the sun had finally set, and the first stars peeked through the darkening sky, Isuzu broke the silence of his own initiative, "You were there, and Uncle Naruto will definitely give Boruto an earful later...Sara never needed my help, did she? "

"Hey now, Zuzu, she'll always need her older brother. Perhaps just not when her weird friends are being difficult."

Isuzu let out a small laugh. "Borotu is an idiot. He and Sarada have always bickered and fought and played and laughed together. Why did he all of sudden say such nasty things to her?"

"Well, boys are sometimes mean to girls they like."

"..."

"I'm not gonna pretent to understand that, Kaka."

"Nor should you, at your age. I don't understand either, and I am as old as your parents."

They fell into silence, Isuzu smiling despite his foul mood over Kakashi's lie. He didn't know how old the white haired shinobi really was, but he was definitely older than his parents. However, it was a running gag that Kakashi would offer a different age whenever it came up.

"Listen, Isuzu," Kakashi somberly started after a few moments, "there will be times when you will need to fight against friends and allies, rather than enemies. It's sometimes not easy differentiating one or the other, sometimes they're both. And when oposing them, it's harder at times to hold back, as today taught you. It's a sad truth that close friends, even family, argue. I should know." Isuzu looked at his mentor in wonder, hoping to learn more of the enigmatic man, but it was not to be. "However," and here, Kakashi laid an arm around Isuzu's shoulders, "Sarada is lucky to have you for a brother; I am proud of you."

Isuzu blushed at the praise, glad to receive it despite not knowing how he earned it, really. "Thanks, Kakashi."

"Isuzu." He heard his mother calling, and turned to see her standing at the bridge's end. Kakashi squeezed his shoulder before both stood.

"See ya later, kid." The old man said before bowing to his mother and, in true shinobi fashion, jumping into hiding.

His mother looked beautiful in a kimono and her hair up in a bun with some summer styled kanzashi her husband had gifted her with one year. But Isuzu could see stress evident under her eyes and with wisps of hair falling astray. She had come home from some political meeting or other Konoha related buisness, and Isuzu could tell it had been long and tiresome. So much so, that his mother forwent propriety to be barefoot in the gardens.

"Come here." She gently said, holding her arms out to him. Without hesitation, he went and huged her.

"I'm sorry, mom."

"I am glad you love your sister." She held fast when Isuzu was shocked into wanting to face her. Of course he loved Sarada! They might not have the same biological father, but they were raised together, as family. Sure, she was annoying at times, but that changed nothing.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked his mother's stomach, as she still hadn't let him up from her hug.

His mother sighed, "So many reasons..." She didn't elaborate, but he really didn't have to guess. Sarada was heir to both the Uchiha Clan's Head Position, should Uncle Itachi remain childless, and the Hokage Seat; while he, though born first, was neither. Most, even his parents, were afraid, or assumed, he would resent that. Though he knew Sasuke was not his real dad, he grew up knowing no other father, and a good and fair one besides. The only thing Isuzu ever regretted was not knowing his sire, the man that still held his mother's heart, he knew. But he was surrounded by enough happiness and love that it didn't matter; he wasn't treated as second rate, so he didn't feel slighted in the least. His father, Sasuke, was a large part of that, from his experience with _his_ father.

And even though Uchiha Fugaku disdained the Senju legacy, and looked down upon Isuzu with a sneer at every chance, Isuzu felt honor in being Granny Tsunade's heir apparant for the Senju Clan. Doubly so since Granpa A was the one who suggested it; if Isuzu ever needed proof that his family approved of him, it was that. Not whatever his father's family thought.

To lighten the mood, he looked up at his mother and mumbled, "Why would I want your stuffy old job, anyway?"

He felt his mother chuckle, before he was released, her hands on his shoulders, a dangerous glint in her eyes. "I know your punishment now, young man. For the entirety of next month, you will accompany me to the Hokage tower, as my _personal_ assistant."

"What!?" He squeaked, "No! I mean." He tried to backpedal, "You have an awesome job. Did I say it was stuffy? I meant distinguished. You don't need me to come and ruin..."

At his mother's laughter, he stopped. On one hand, he _really_ didn't want to be a glorified drudge for his mother, but on the other, he probably deserved the punishment. And to see her laugh, he figured it was worth not putting up too much of a fight. "Fine." He sighed, "I'll do it."

"Good. Now go inside, I think your father wants to play a game of shogi." He nodded, giving her a resigned smile before entering the Senju compound.

* * *

Kakashi sat in the shadows of the Senju compound, forever greatful that Sakura and her new family chose to continue living within its walls. When they had first married, before Sarada's birth, they had lived with the Uchiha. Thank goodness Uchiha Fugaku could not hold his temper, or tongue, disparaging against both pink haired persons that held Kakashi's heart.

And let it not be said that Kakashi did not appreciate Sasuke. He, and his older brother, were instrumental in suggestion, and supporting, the little family's move from the Uchiha compound back to the Senju. Where Kakashi could resume his unofficial guardian duties. As he did now, watching over Sakura and Sarada as they chatted before bed. He had left Isuzu to Sasuke, for the two were playing shoji and moving away from the seriousness of their earlier conversation.

Mother and daughter sat within one of Sakura's outer rooms, a room still available to observe. Had they been in any of the personal rooms, or the baths, Kakashi's view and hearling would have abruptly ended, as was appropriate. Instead, he could watch Sakura comb Sarada's long shiney black hair, both wearing matching red pant and tank top pjs, and hear their conversation about the Hokage's duties. Every now and then, Sakura's green eyes would flicker to where he sat, and dispite years of training otherwise, his heart would skip.

Most of the conversation was steered by Sarada. Though she was a little young, she was inquisitive, and very much interested in her role as princess and queen-to-be. Usually she asked for stories of one of the first two Hokage, men that were also her ancestors; but lately she'd been asking about the treaties that led to the joining of Wind and Fire, and those that joined Lighting and Fire, and to her grandparents' marriage. She was a little romantic at heart, just like her mother...

Sakura spoke of her pride in Sarada, but also worry and fear. Tsunade had suffered, Sakura had fell in the trap, and Sarada might as well: the sad fate of arranged marriage. Already the Hyuuga had made moves to secure Sarada's hand for one of their main branch members. Of course, the Uchiha had cried in outrage at the suggestion, despite one of their line now in succession to the Hokage seat. No one would be happy in any outcome. Both sides complained of "what-ifs?", but refused to come up with compromises.

Today's meeting had proved that. Tenzo, fellow shinobi though graced with day rotation, had warned Kakashi of Sakura's foul mood; it was why Kakashi hid behind Isuzu upon her arrival. Tenzo also gossipped that Itachi was happy to let his niece choose a husband for herself, but until Fugaku retired, or died, there was not much the Uchiha heir could do.

All this, Sakura kept from Sarada's ears, for now. She claimed she waited for Sarada to mature; that she, herself, had only known of her arranged prospects when she had graduated from the academy. Let Sarada have that long.

And as much as Kakashi hadn't thought he would, he found himself caring just as immensly for Sarada's future, sometimes more than for Isuzu, his true child. Though Isuzu had less to worry about in his future than Sarada, at times, so that may have influenced things. Kakashi hoped Sarada could be happy in her future; he had held baby Sarada before Sasuke, guarded the princess her whole life, knew of her crush before either parent was aware their child looked at the oposite sex. She looked like Sasuke, but acted a lot like Sakura; Kakashi could not have ignored her for very long, even if he had tried. But he never had, becuase anything Sakura cared for, he cared for.

When both ladies had retired for the evening, he secured the area before receiving his nightly orders from Jiraiya.

* * *

 **Final Thoughts:** Heck no, I won't be telling this story in a linear fashion! That's not how my ideas come to me... *cough* sorry! Things to come: the history of Kakashi and Sakura's romance; how/why Sakura became an orphan and then adopted; Itachi's love life (or lack thereof), maybe?; and so on. Like I said before, I really have no structure for this story... it's just a lot of fun to write.

P.S. PLEASE leave a comment! It's like cookies to writers. Only... not with the extra calories and whatnot...


	5. A Wager Between Friends

"Wha' cha doing?" Chimed the pre-teen girl, hoping to startle the shinobi out of his lazy slouch. No such luck.

"Making sure no one kidnaps you, m'lady." Was the ready, if uninspired, reply.

Sakura giggled. The shinobi's eyebrows rose, not expecting the girl to find amusement in his bland answer. He lowered the orange book he had been holding, asking what she found so funny.

"How can you be so serious and alert while reading... that?" She gestured to the book that would make most people feel scandalized.

He scoffed, affecting a injured pose. "I'll have you know, princess, that I am fully aware of my surroundings. I knew you approached, didn't I?"

She frowned, "Yeah, well, I'm wearing these ridiculous geta that were a gift, and Tsunade is forcing me to wear them... any ol' sleeping man could have heard me from miles off!"

"Who you calling 'old', squirt?" She smiled, again, and the man continued, "I know where all the shinobi of the queen's are, and where each of the servants are working, AND what's cooking for dinner."

"Yeah, right." She rolled her jade, disbelieving eyes.

He marked his place in the book, sitting upright and meeting her face with a challenge. "I could show you where they are. Without them knowing. All while wearing your geta."

"You know, you're starting to sound like that silly man that guards the school, Maito Gai..."

The lazy man only smirked. "Diversionary tactic; I know you don't believe me."

She looked at him skeptically, though the man could tell she wanted to believe him. Eventually, to his surprise, she blushed and looked at the ground. "If you fail, you have to show me your face."

He coughed, blushing himself, unaware that he was the object of a preteen's crush. On one hand, he was flattered (how often was it that shinobi were appreciated in such a fashion by the nobles?), but on the other hand, it was embarrassing to receive such compliments from someone who was A) too young, and B) one of his charges/employers, and C) someone who had a new idol a week. Who was it last week? Some visiting dignitary from Sand? He adored her, respected her family, and even found her fun to be around from time to time, but as far as seeing her as a person to be admired? She had a lot of growing up to do...

"I hope you grow out of your young crushes, soon. They really don't do girls any favors." At her surprised, then forlorn expression, he quickly changed the subject back at hand towards their challenge, of which he could not/should not loose. Anything to keep what was between them light and friendly. "However, _when I_ win, I fully expect you to buy my next lunch while in town."

She scrunched her nose at him. "How is that any different from any other time? You always dine and dash on me, leaving me to pay the bill."

"This time, I won't dash, I'll sit there and bask in the knowledge that I earned the free meal."

Rolling her eyes, she commented on his lack of shame. Sighing, she held out her hand to shake; "Deal. I can't wait to see your face!"

Grinning madly at her, he said, "I can't wait for tomorrow's free lunch."

* * *

OK, so, wearing _her_ geta was probably a bad idea; not because they were noisy shoes in general, but because they were about five sizes too small. He should have specified in the deal making that he'd find all the guards, without them knowing he found them, while wearing geta. Period. No specifying that he do all that "while wearing **_your_** geta".

Anyway, with Sakura riding piggy back style, he had taken her quickly to Jiraiya (they espied on the old man spying on the maids taking a break at the bathhouse); then the two watched for a few seconds as Tenzou taught the newest Son of the Shadow, young war orphan Sai, how to throw shuriken; the rest of the royal shinobi were found but not as impressive as the rest; and now finally, as he gingerly placed each step on the tiled roof over the kitchens, he told Sakura that dinner would be grilled salmon, pickled radish, and rice. The rice was a given, but still he mentioned it. Slowly, he lowered Sakura to underneath the roof, within the rafters over the kitchen. He silently showed her how to delicately and slowly lift a ceiling square, _just enough,_ to look below, and they both peeked below to watch the cook, Anko, mill about doing her job. Grilling salmon, and preparing radish to be pickled.

He smiled at his charge, receiving a smile in return, before both made their way back, slowly, outdoors. "That was fun!" She exclaimed as Kakashi took off her geta from his feet. "You have to teach me how you do it!"

Handing her shoes back, he chuckled. "What would your mother say? Not that I'm against it, but you do have a lot to learn regarding being a princess, and a Hokage to be."

"Not everyday, every hour. Oh, Please! Kakashi, before they stuff me into lessons that are eight hours long, and before they take me out of the shinobi academy, teach me some extra things!"

He pretended to think about it, scratching his jaw as Sakura gave him the best impression of the ninkens' sad eyes. "Well... it'll cut into my reading time..."

Affecting a shocked look, like she couldn't believe he'd really use that as an excuse, Sakura's mouth gaped like a fish. Then her face morphed to anger as she realized that this was Kakashi, so yes, he would use his dirty book as an excuse. Finally, disappointment bloomed over her face that there really was nothing she could do about it. He was immune to her bullying, plus this wasn't something she could use her parents to force him into, and, as her sad eyes were ineffective, she was out of cajoling options. He laughed in her face, unable to keep up the act of rejecting her such a simple request. Her angry pout at being teased only made him double over and lean on his knees.

Finally getting over his chuckles, he looked at her on eye level; "Your wish is my command, Sakura." He gave her his signature crinkle eyed smile, and her emotional face settled into a smile that didn't leave her for a long time. Not until the next day when she begrudgingly paid for his lunch.

* * *

 **DVD Extra:** Totally meant to post a chapter about something less fun, but had very little desire to write sad and depressing, so here's this story that just exists to build KakaSaku's history. More on that later. Eventually. Hope it was enjoyed! (P.S. sorry it was shorter than the previous chapters...)


End file.
